heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-02-25 - Dark Viper: More Than U Can Hiss
Between the information Wildcat gathered on the street and his Detective friend Flannery from his new witness protection information, Wildcat discovered not only about Dark Viper as the real monster pulling the strings in the gang wars for his own profiteering, but where he was located. A remodeled warehouse, with high tech security, guards and the whole nine yards. Oh, he's going to need help with this one. First help? His newfound side-kick Cass - so named after Cassie because Grant thought she needed a name - and also now known as Wildcat II or Wildcat Girl. Whatever. She wears a costume similar to his but her mouth is covered and she wears a yellow gadget belt. She's awesome like that. The outfit was only just gifted to the young lady earlier this evening by Wildcat. Next, there is calling in a favor. And that favor? It means running about, and calling out for the newly dubbed Wonder Woman a.k.a. Diana. Luck would have it, the party should meet. "You really need a cell phone," he so notes to Diana. "My voice is about to crack." In either case, he informs her of what is going on. The stopping of the gang wars and the arrest of Dark Viper, but about the precautions that are over his head at his warehouse. "We are going to need a team. We need a heavy hitter, my young Wildcat here is a talented fighter like myself and can move even more silently than I." The warehouse is pointed out to Diana, with the team out of security range of it. Wes, for his part, is simply in the area, stopping and looking towards the gathered costumes with confusion, a dufflebag over his shoulder. He frowns a bit, taking a look around, wondering if this is the sort of trouble Cassandra goes chasing when she's not dropping into his bedroom for English lessons. He ducks into an alley and puts on a disguise, such as it is. The end result is, certainly, combat ready, but... on something of a budget. Lacross pads cover his torso, hard plastic offering some protection of the important things, while still granting him enough flexibiilty to move. For a mask, he pulls on an old red football helmet, a post factory modification in the form of a green eyeshield, mirrored just enough to make identifying the young man beneath somewhat problematic. There is no golf bag full of various sporting implements, however. It's not everyday that you hear 'Wonder Woman' being yelled from down in the city below. Diana, fortunately, had really good hearing. Moments after Wildcat had started yelling, Wonder Woman flew down and hovered behind him for a brief moment or two. "Your voice sounded good to me." She comments evenly as she reaches up and takes her helmet off for a moment. She regards 'Wildcat Girl' for a moment, before giving her a nod. "A cell phone? ... Last time I tried one of those things I ended up just breaking it." She looks over at the werehouse in question and cants her head slightly. "How many of them are we talking about?" She asks before she pauses a moment, and turns her head slightly. "... There is someone else close by..." she says in a hushed tone... In silence, Wildcat Girl accompanies Wildcat, staying for the most part out of sight except for when meeting with Diana, where she comes into view to reveal herself. She seems rather warrior-like in her attitude, more dangerous and predatory than outside of the costume. While she does not stray far from Wildcat Man, she does do a bit of reconnaisance, looking for the best way in and seeing how many sources of trouble there are around that best way in. Wildcat shrugs, "A lot?" He waits until Cass returns, and points to one of the shadows of guards and holds up fingers for three, then for five. His expression is questioning. He doesn't speak. He seems patient and thoughtful. He does say toward Diana though, "I'm afraid I don't know anything about high tech security, so that's going off. Unless Wildcatty knows something I don't know she knows...possible." Wesley starts edging closer to the warehouse, trying to eavesdrop on the costumes. However, as light as he might be on his feet at times, he's 200 pounds and 6 foot 2, 'sneak' isn't really amongst his skills. He pays particular attention to (naturally) the females, but Wildcat's mask gets some consideration, an eyebrow raised behind the eyeshield. Diana just slips her rather archaic looking helmet back on her head at that point. "I just wanted to have some idea what I was walking into." A moments pause. "And that wasn't what I meant..." Sneaking for Wesley wasn't his strong point, unfortunately... Especially against someone like Diana. she taps Wildcat lightly on his shoulder and gestures him in the general direction of that the 200 pound, 6' 2" guy... "I was refering to him..." Again, her voice stays low, though she didn't get a 'bad' feeling from the fellow... The simple task of putting guards of a given spot down would be well within Wildcat-girl's ability, but she does not take any of them down yet. She is unsure if that would help things or make them worse. Thus she returns without a single punch thrown at the opposition yet. Instead of giving a flat number, she points to specific locations relative to where she is, holding up between three and five fingers at each one. "Ya, I noticed the guy in the football gear," Wildcat says quietly. "Clear as day. Doesn't seem to be one of them...I mean, football pads?" He gives a brief look of disbelief toward Diana as if to ask: 'What can you do? Yell at them and send him home?' He hasn't noticed that it is Wesley yet, just that he is there. Wildcat lets out an appreciative sound, "Bloody...," he then catches his language, Cass is still underaged from what he can tell. "That's a lot." He then suddenly grins wickedly, "Let's split it up. One side each. Want to see who is in the football pads and if we can make use of him?" Wildcat is a little crazy when it comes to fighting, he sounds excited, his energy level is up and he is read to start running toward his enemies. When Diana is pointing towards him, Wesley freezes for just a moment. He sighs a bit, and gives up on stealth, at least somewhat. Here's hoping the guard's inside aren't too freaked out by the sound of someone jogging past. Faster than anyone should be allowed the jog, each bouncing step sending the young man a couple yards, only the motion of the legs making it more jog than bunnyhop. They haven't come to beat his tail yet, that makes them the good guys, right? Diana glances back at Wildcat as he gives her that look. truth was, she /would/ just like to tell other people to just head home. Before they hurt themselves. However, she also understood that this was their world as well... they had a right to defend it, if thats what this guy was planning on doing. All the more power to him... and that seems exactly like what he was here to do as he started jogging towards them. She just crosses her arms before looking over as 'Wildcat Girl' comes back with a headcount. "Hmm... That does seem like a lot." she says as she rubs her chin a bit before she looks at Wildcat at his comment about splitting up. "If you think you can keep up..." A slight smile is given at that. Wildcat-Girl interprets that as 'knock out all of the guards'. And so the silent wonder slips into the shadows and begins doing just that. While she is unlikely to get all of them personally, those who are not imbued with the gifts of the gods might find it hard to keep up with her method. Sneak up on one not being observed by allies, render unconscious, repeat. It is a trivial thing for her to do when they aren't combat-ready. If they were she would actually have to use some kind of tactical approach. "Don't cry when I take out more than you," Wildcat teases Diana right back. "Hey!" He curses, "She is going to get all the fun at this rate!" He calls out to the approaching football padded Wesley, "Go to that side if you want to help, six guards, located there and there, three at each location," and he points. "They will shoot to kill kid, if you don't want to risk it, don't. Wonder Woman, travel the roof just in case and take the fall side of the building. I'll go left, might run across my too good side-kick who is about to make me look bad." He actually sounds prideful of Cass even as he scowls over her actions. He is then off at a fast, and mostly quiet jog to his location to start taking out guards in quick violence from the shadows he moves through as easily as daylight. The warehouse is remodeled with high security and tons of guards. There are even a few on the roof that Cass, the female Wildcat didn't get her hands on but Diana is about to get the chance. Earlier, Wildcat had been calling for Wonder Woman for backup, and Wonder Girl might have heard the cry but later to respond. Dark Viper is about to go down, the gang wars are going to stop, that is Wildcat's plan and this is his hide-out which is about to get trashed by a team of viligante superheroes. Wonder Girl had been in Hobb's bay for almost an hour, and recently she began to hear rumors on the streets of something going down at this warehouse. After hearing the rumor from a few different people she decided to investigate, and is now arriving on a rooftop across the street. Her eyes widen behind her goggles when she sees all those gathered here. Its Wonder Woman she sets her sights on, the woman being the most easily-recognizeable in the dark. She flies over to the woman, "Need a hand?" The helmeted figure does a slight doubletake at Wildcat's voice, the street too dark to allow anyone to really properly see through the eyeshield. The threat of 'shoot to kill' does cause him to tense slightly, glancing up at the newcomer. He sets his shoulders, and gives a nod. With luck, his speed will lend itself to a little shock and awe. He waits to see what happens with the other teen. Yes, that is true, something is going down. Though they weren't assured it would be tonight. The Viper gang members lost their old man leader and Dark Viper had to come out and play. H e recurited these meta and normal gangster kids along with his own professionally trained thugs to protect the warehouse. It isn't a pretty sight to say the least. Dark Viper knows someone is coming for him with the old man missing. Still, a super strong mutant was taken out by Rogue and arrested, one that had precognition was taken out by Liberty Belle as well. Oh ya, they are pulling the short end of the stick on the metas this time. So there should be no major concerns, right? With her understanding of the guards' patrol routes as she saw them last, Wildcat-girl moves with efficiency on ground level, moving in shadows and bringing down those she gets close enough to touch. That is until they start making noise due to people who are not herself making themselves seen. When that happens, she has to forumate tactics. Her tactics? Stay near Wildcat. Take out any of them that he isn't close enough to do on his own before they get a shot off. Most importantly, do not let them get a shot off... As Wonder Girl decends from the sky, Wonder Woman just pauses for a moment as she looks down at her. A slight smile plays on her lips as she nods to the younger woman. "I'll never say no to help, young lady." Back to Wildcat, she simply nods. "Right. I'll take the roof..." Quick glance at Wonder Girl and a nod, before she was off, rising up in the air. "Time to hit them with the force of a storm..." she says, suddenly all business... Wildcat-girl is pleased that the need for using tactics has not yet come. The more she can put down before they get ready, the better. Wildcat moves in fast and hard, taking groups of people outa nd when Cass follows, he motions her back. He purposes makes enough noise to draw in a nearby team and they come running in, almost tripping over Cass to get to Wildcat - the bait. Cass is too good to let them get a shot off at Wildcat and the older man trusts her explicitly for whatever reasons he has. The two work well together, effective, and clearing out two sides of the building in no time...that leaves the roof and two other sides of the building to Wesley, Wonder Girl and Diana...with Wildcat and Cass quickly working to assist as backup. Wonder Girl glances at the others gathered, nodding a little as she rises after Wonder Woman. "Awesome." She wastes no more time waiting for orders, as soon as she sees the remaining guards on the roof she heads for one. With the added speed provided by her sandals she shoots forward, ducking and slamming into his gut. As he goes flying back, she drops, skidding a little on the roof and looking up for more. Wesley glances up at Wondergirl, giving her a nod and then rushing off at blatantly inhuman speeds, hitting his assigned entrance hard and fast, grabbing one of his targets by the waist of his pants and collar of his shirt and then swinging him, bringing their legs hard across the face of his two companions before tossing the weapon aside and continuing deeper into the building, running low to the ground, body held almost parallel with the floor. This was not a battle to the death. Not by a long shot. And as such, Diana was not trying to kill these guys, even as they looked up as she and Wonder Girl decend upon them like bolts of lightning.. There is the sound of numerous blows landing on multiple guards, with one of them flying past Wonder Girl as she skids to a stop. Wonder Woman might almost be enjoying this... Kinda hard to tell though as she nails anotherone under his chin. "Behind you!" She calls out to the younger Wonder. For Wildcat, the plan goes smoothly. The moment she sees him, Wildcat-Girl adjusts her plan to work in his own. Guards rushing headlong toward a distraction? Easier to take down in a rapid manner than if she has to take the time to sneak up on them and ambush. Suddenly, the night lights up in a very unpleasent manner for Wesley. As he bursts down a locked and slightly reinforced door - OUCH! He is going to feel that in the morning! - automatically gunfire is opened right into the open area he charged in to...no cover unless he hauls his rear right back out that doorway. Furthermore, a call goes over the walkie talkies from inside: 'Someone busted in the front door! Kill him!' Luckily, there are only a few remaining outside that can start to rush for the front door, and there is Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman up high, and Wildcat I & II are finished with two sides of the building...with the other two converging on the front which they can hear fromt he walkie-talkies on the knocked out men? He should survive...hopefully. Lights come on through the multi-floor warehouse, guards flittering through the lit windows, some throwing out windows to try and get a look outside with their guns. Things are getting out of hand fast...and there is going to be some fast footwork required for everyone involved to pull through on this one. Wesley dives, grabbing hold of the door he ripped from the hinges, flipping it around, using it as a shield as he keeps moving. Footwork isn't a problem for him, the door not slowing him down in the least. He corners expertly, barely even losing speed, the hail of bullets heralding a switch to an even faster speed, eventually moving around like a very agile motorcycle, and about as hard to hit, even without the shield in the form of a reinforced door. He comes up on a group, shifting the door around, slamming into them, door first, and simply running up the ramp it forms, leaping off, diving through the air, landing on one of the men coming after Wildcat that Wildcatgirl hasn't quite gotten to, sounding like he at least bruised someone's bones with the impact. "Incoming," he warns in a voice the pair might find familiar as he climbs to his feet, not seeming to be the one whose bones groaned a moment ago. Wonder Girl spins, dropping to her knees as she does so and readying an attack, but she quickly sees that the man coming at her is already incapacitated. She watches him fly overhead while lowering her fists, and as soon as its clear rises and starts scanning the roof. Just then, the lights come on below, and her eyebrows rise. "Time to get moving... " A quick scan of the roof reveals no ways in that she can see, and there /is/ gunfire below. So she takes off again, dropping as soon as she clears the roof and flying through the door behind Wesley, aiming a few kicks at those few guards his door fails to completely knock out. With all of the guards on the roof taken down in short order, Wonder Woman turns and looks at the same time and direction that Wonder Girl does. "Time to move, indeed..." She says, dropping the unconscous man in her grasp. "Wonder Girl, be careful inside! Don't hesitate and just /move/!" And then, she was running towards the front edge of the building. She dives off, easily flipping around and over in the air to momentarily hover upright in front of the main enterance. She wasn't far behind Wesley, even though he was taking the majority of the gunfire at the moment. But the moment Wonder Girl steps in, she catches pleanty of attention... Minus the ones that Wesley has managed to take out, there were still quite a few gunmen in here. Automatic gunfire lights up the enterance way and sparks fly wildly as Diana is suddenly interposing herself between Cassie and the gun-wielding thugs, bullets loudly beging deflected by her bracelets in a hail of sparks. "By the gods!" Wildcat doesn't want to die.../again/...so he leaves the front door to Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman who can actually deflect the bullets. It's called tactics. "Hey, idoit!" He means Wesley. "You are supposed to stay behind the tanks in gunfire like that!" No, he doesn't give an inch, and scowls just like Grant does when you did something he disapproves of and happily tells you so. Least he isn't close enough to smack you, he is busy with Cass in taking out the last of the outside guards which is quick order and dodging bullets sent in from the opening windows between the ground floor and roof. He points to Cass, and when there is a pause, links his hands together and hopes she thinks to put her boot there...he will give her a 'hand up' right to one of those open windows and said guard. The front section is wide open with a roof. An elevator is down the hallway, and from the elevator as well as from side rooms are guards firing automatic rifles at the front door. It isn't pretty, nor is it an easy shot to remove them. But there is also no place for them to hide, got to think positive! Upstairs, it is much like the first floor but with an elevator in the back that branches into hallways and various rooms. It will require cleaning out before the team can make it to the third and final floor without exposing their back. It seems Wildcat-girl had a similar idea to Wildcat, removing the gunfire from the windows. She slips in as Wildcat is about to offer her a hand up, erasing the threat of machine gun fire from that Window, creeping to the next, exiting when it is faster to move to another window from the outside than from within. "How was I supposed to know there was a small army in there?" Wesley asks Grant. Yep, it's definitely Wesley. He looks into the upper windows, and simply leaps into the one Cassandra went through, giving her enough of a head start that his lack of stealth won't screw her, though. Wonder Girl just rolls her eyes at the order given by Wonder Woman. "I'm /always/ careful." She says, quietly enough that in the din its not easy to hear. She gives a sort of huff when the woman steps in to take a protective stance. She slips out from behind her and takes up a position in the center, where she begins to move quickly. "I didn't come here to be protected!" She calls out as she spins, deflecting bulltets with her bracelets, "I came to help!" And hopefully, to provide a target while the others slip in from the sides. Wonder Woman only glances toward Wonder Girl as she deflects a few more bullets. "I never said you were here to be protected." She says with a remarkable calmness, given the situation. "But you will learn very quickly.." she continues as she starts quickly moving he way forward towards the gunmen by the elevator, "... that communication is key on the field of battle." She rushes up to the closest gunman, who was frantically trying to shoot her as she did. For his efforts, he gets his gun snatched out of his hands and a hard kick to his chect, sending his flying backwards into one of his compatriots. "Along with covering each other..." Yeah, only an Amazon would be giving a lesson on war during an actual gun fight... "Telepathy." Apparently, Wildcat can be a smart butt too. Wildcat is too busy to play mediator between the Wonders. Instead, he works with Cass to get the window shooters, darn beestards. He then moves his head to get a look at the entrance and gets a fun idea. "Hey, paddie!" He means Wesley, "Bring that door over here, and slide it to the girls. They can use it as a fun blugedoning tool of goodness vs. wickedness. "Then follow us to the second level to clear it, girls can take care of this level easy." Wildcat will wait soon take a running leap to catch a clear window to pull himself up there. Once the outside people are no longer outside, Cassandra feels safer about working completely from the inside, moving room to room, taking down the armed men before they can fire a shot at her, putting fear into those who are awake long enough to see what happens to their friends. She just moves too fast for them to point their weapons. In her world, everything seems to move in slow motion, she chooses the order that she will remove threats and then delivers with lightning fast strikes that incapacitate the victim without breaking them. Even though they are firing with intent to kill, she is being gentle with them. They may not feel that way when they wake later with splitting headaches. Wesley looks up at Wildcat, the mouth behind the face guard mouthing 'Paddie?' "Red," he calls, snatching the door off and tossing it to the fussier, smaller of the pair of 'I block bullets and argue at the same time' superwomen. That accomplished, he does a standing jump, easily reaching the window above. Another door gets ripped from the hinges. The Wonder Women aren't the only ones that can use bludgeons, though, in Wesley's case, it's getting used a little more like a battering ramp. He rushes along, door held up infront of him like a combination of a tower shield and tackle dummy, one which gets progressively slower as it concusses guards, actually managing to get three piled up on the other side before he stops. The other men circle around, cautiously, one of them getting grabbed by the front of his pants, getting the melvin of his life as he's brought over the crouching Wesley's head in a swift movment, knocking skulls with the other before the football helmeted teen is off like a bolt of lightning. Passing Cassandra in a hallway, he dives, going over her head, neatly missing the roof and traveling several yards down the hall, landing in something of a roll, it only slowing him down for a moment before he's back at full speed. Cassandra's got her reflexes, Wes's got land speed, and enough strength that even his clumsy, brute force attacks are more than enough to knock out. In smaller groups, firing on him becomes a bit like trying to shoot at a motorcycle going perpendicular to your bullet path. Time and time again, one thug is knocked out with another, leaving several to wake up with splitting headaches, concussions, and the greatest wedgie ever given. Wonder Woman takes only the briefest of moments to snap the gun in her hands in two like a weak twig. "Sounds good to me..." She says to Wonder Girls suggestion about clearing out her half of the room. She hurls each broken alf of the gun at two more enemies, taking them out in short order. Before those projectiles has even hit, she was moving again, a near blur of motion as she ducks low, sweeps the legs out from under one gunman, and then rises back up, kicking him in the torso before he could even hit the gound, knocking him back into two others! And /still/ she was moving, grabbing the next guy that had the unfortunate luck of being close to her and swinging him at the last couple of guys that were still standing. At that point, there was only one guy left, sitting in a corner by the elevator. His automatic rifle knocked from his hands, he had pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Wonder Woman, emptying an entire clip at her. Diana never broke her stride as she moved towards the elevator. With a final 'click', the guy was out of ammo. He looked at his gun for a moment, and the lifted it above his head to throw it at her. Diana only paused for a brief moment at that point, giving him a look. "Oh please..." And then she just walked past him into the elevator... After the guy loses control of himself, he then goes running screaming out of the building. One less guy will be arrested tonight.' Wesley watches the cats as they go to climb, frowning a bit. "Oh, sure, you two can climb. I have to jump." Getting up a floor for Wesley is a bit complicated. He actually drops back down to the ground, then, getting a slight running start, leaps up to the third floor, gripping the window tightly, dragging himself in. While Wildcat speaks, his similarly-dressed protoge slips out the window, easily scaling to the third floor, waiting on the ledge for Wildcat to arrive, with Wesley. Already she is moving in once everyone is on the same level, listening before she moves, taking into account how many in estimation she will need to be seen by before she is ready to move in and continue her uncannily calculated rampage. As the doors to the elevator closes, Diana takes a moment, breaths deeply, and then lets it out. "You know..." She says without looking at Wonder Girl. "... You're really good in a fight. You'll have to tell me where you leanred to do all of that." she glances up at the floor numbers. "Later though... Quick, hover up and flatten yourself against the ceiling." She says as she does just that herself. And if Wonder Girl hesitates, well, then shes going to find herself suddenly grabbed and pulled up before the elevator dings in announcment of its arrival at the third floor... Diana would appoligize later, if she had to... Wonder Girl waits only long enough to look up and see how far she needs to fly. Then she's bounging up against the ceiling with the other Wonder. "Couple of people." She says, "one of em's dead, though. The other one lives around here... thought I saw him earlier, but there /was/ a lot going on." "You're pretty good too, better than I thought you'd be. But where you learned... its wherever you came from, isnt it?" Top floor windows are closed and will need to be forced opened or broken open. Easily done. Yet, perhaps not wise just yet. The ledge of the windows are tiny and life is difficult, but Wildcat hisses for for silence on the curtain covered windows until...ah, there it is! Suddenly gunfire erupts as those posted before the open doorway of the master office is firing into the slowly opening elevator doors...it will take a moment for the smoke to clear for them to realize they didn't hit anything. The gun smoke will also give the Wonders a wee bit of cover. In either case, the gunfire covers up the sound of breaking glass from Wildcat's fist as he then pulls himself one-armed up into the window from the ledge. He almost goes tumbling down as the ledge starts to give out beneath his weight, but he is in, and soon bursting through the covers and accidentally tackling the...what the?! Yes, Wildcat lets out a bit of a scream, "Ah?!" He accidentally tackled a snake looking fellow, with nasty looking fangs, black scales and a cobra hood behind his head...NOT the most pleasent thing to tackle thank you very much. Who cares about the guards?! He has a snakeman that can kill him in a bite likely wiggling in his arms! And boy is he dexterious! Cass would quickly see...the snakeman is more dexterous than Grant. "The hell?" Wesley asks, and doesn't hesitate in rushing up behind Grant, aiming a kick for the snakeman's head. He's not pumping too much at the moment, conserving his energy, already looking rather gaunt compared to how he was when this whole ordeal started, a good 5 pounds at least having been shed by his powers. Dark Viper hisses and tries to bite Wildcat. If it wasn't for Wesley's quick kick, he would have likely gotten the bite on the surprised superhero. Wildcat isn't having any of this! And he moves to leap back which gives Cass even more room to do just what she needs to! The Snakes head gets struck again in another direction and though there isn't really a way to accidentally break this guy's neck - thankfully in a way - he definately feels it and howls out a hissing sound of pain and suffering as he grabs for his head. "Killllll them!" Wonders needed! Wonder Woman looks over at Wonder Girl as she flattens herself up against the ceiling along side her. To the girls question, she simply gives a brief smile and a nod, before the gunfire opens up and rips the backwall of the elevator to shreds. Diana waits until the gunfire slows down to a near stop. "Now." She lets gravity catch her, her booted foot hitting the ground before she was speeding forward, grabbing the first two gunmen in her way and carrying them down the corridor to the doors to that main office that everyone else was in... and promptly trying to slam the gunmen /through/ them... Yeah, they wont me liking life much by that point... Wonder Girl nods, and drops with the Woman. She doesn't drop to the floor though, but about halfway down, then kicks off from the wall to send herself shooting forward, tackling another guard on her way past Wonder Woman. She rolls with the man a few times before they stop, her kneeling on his chest as she throws a fist into his jaw. She's moving again before his head hits the floor, speeding through the doors just behind the men used as Wonder Woman's battering ram. The silent fighting wonder does not let up when her kick lands, though she does focus on being defensive. The snake man doesn't move right. It's harder for her to understand his movements, and thus harder to predict by a long shot. Rather than relying on attack and smash before the snake could do anything. She does get a shot in before he has recovered from the reeling blows, then plays interference, not letting him get a strike in with the fangs. Still, the experience is new. Wesley looks around, and, as the snake guy continues to stay conscious, he glances around and, treating him a bit like someone very brave might treat an actual snake, he steps on his neck, near enough to the head that he isn't going to be biting much of anything. What this means for the villain's ability to breathe, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Wildcat wishes he could call out advice, but Wildcatgirly wouldn't understand. Frustration is there for a moment, but he then takes a deep breath. The snakeman is too quick to have his neck stepped on. He is already up, and even the blow from Cass causes him to use the force to help him stumble to his feet. Wesley's leg is knocked aside with a sweep of an arm. The Viper knows how to fight, but he is quickly seeing he is outmatched here. He looks prepared and cautions, and after looking at the newly settled Wildcat, the ready to beat the living daylights out of you female Wildcat...when did there become two?! Plus the funny padded boy, and the two Wonder Golden Girls..., "Alright, who the hell are you?" He points toward Wesley. "I can guessssss on the othersssss, but you? Did they pick you up from the reject pile?" He's not happy, but he realizes when he doesn't want to get beaten up further. "I surrender...," holding his strangely human-like but webbed fingers up into the air. He is built much like a man, but the spin is too flexiable, there is webbing, and he doesn't appear 'meaty'. And what a jerk! Then again, just because all his thugs are down, doesn't mean he is going to take it like a weakling. The gunmen were all down. And the boss was... "Cecrops?" Wonder Woman says, her eyebrows furrowing a bit under her helmet. She quickly regains her composure though, quicly glancing around to make sure there was nobody else in the office area that could be waiting to leap out and attack... "... He surrenders..." She repeats, not sure what to make of it just yet. "Someone who can pronounce their esses without hissing and spraying in everyone's faces," Wesley mocks right back, stressing each s sound. "She sells seashells by the seashore. Now someone wanna fill me in on why I've been cracking skulls?" he asks, the flush fading from his face, though not entirely, the helmet staying on the snake. Not in a trusting mood, Wes. "He's sssssurrendered," he tells Cassie, smirking a bit behind the face guard. Wildcat-girl holds back, miraculously, when it's clear the snake guy isn't liable to keep up the fight. The outnumbering helps, and it relieves her of her worry over what might happen because this is outside of her understanding. The body just doesn't speak to her right. Like a radically different dialogue, if one is prone to drawing parallels. She does precautiably move out of sight from the snake. "The leader behind the gang wars, Dark Viper. Who are you actually?" Wildcat is curious now, wondering on what codename this kid is going to think up actually! He carefully pulls out a cell phone and makes a phone call, "They are all down. Dark Viper surrendered. You are going to want a mouth guard." A pause then, "No, I'm not kidding! He almost bit me with snake fangs! FANGS!" Another pause then, "You can stop laughing at me," his voice sounding annoyed. "Har, har, hardy, har. You would have been freaked out too if you tackled him without looking first and almost got bit!" Another pause, "Fine, see you in a minute." He then hangs up. "Contact is nearby. And even if you find out who my contact is Dark Viper, don't bother turning him in. I'm not on a 'wanted list'." He then says, "We are going to place Dark Viper here in the elevator once the cops enter the building, then we are going to exit the windows via the back way and take our leave." Wildcat seems to trust his cop contact, whoever it is. Actually, Wonder Girl has met Flannery before. Dark Viper hisses low at Wesley, "You, I would enjoy killing." But he then says toward Wonder Girl, "I am no longer fighting, I sssurrendered. You do not believe in cruel and unusual punishment, do you?" Some of his s's are nto held as long as others...especially when he has calmed down. He then nods toward Wildcat Male, "I ssshall agree to that. I rather deal with the courtsss than you guysss further." His tone sounds sincere in either case, as sincere as it can anyway. "And what is Cecrops?" "Who tackles without seeing what they're tackling?" Wesley asks of Wildcat, ignoring that he's done that a couple times, having only paid attention to which way the gun was pointed. "And I would enjoy showing you why I wear a helmet," he says, knocking on top of the thing, "and it sounds Greek," he remarks, looking over towards Wildcat. "You can call me Dynamo," he decides, easily enough that it was likely picked out beforehand, or a preexisting nickname of some sort. The silent girl is nowhere to be seen, letting the threat of her presence be far more of a deterrant for action, if that were a factor, than her actual presence would be. She is out the window, on another ledge, listening for telltale signs of departure and watching for the more obvious signs of departure. Diana crosses her arms as she listens to Wildcat's (amusing) hone conversation. At length, things are settled, and its just about time for her and everyone else to leave. But then the question is presented to her. "Look it up while you spend time in prison." She says evenly. "And he would be right... Greek Mythology... Go from there." And with Dark Viper loaded up in the elevator, it was time to go. Outside the window, she hovered there, waiting for everyone else to leave as well. Wonder Girl narrows her eyes at the half conversation and mention of 'contact.' "Right." She agrees, "Leaving is good." She looks to Wonder Woman, "Wanna help me with him?" She reaches for his feet... tail? "Grab his feet, we'll toss him in? And does one of you guys wanna make sure that elevator's still open when we get there?" Assuming she gets the help she requires, she helps to carry the snake-dude to the elevator for Wildcat, and readies herself to leave as soon as there is an opportunity, "By the way... what was going on here again?" If carried, Dark Viper will be...upset...but honestly, he walks no problem to the elevator under escort and is soon down to where the police are and promptly arrested. Wildcat on the other hand, "He was trying to consolidate all the drug and weapon trafficing, and started gang wars to clear out the competition. It was a big mess, but now he is brought down. With his right hand man singing like a canary, we hopefully have enough to keep him behind bars." He then motions for the window and soon hangs - facing outside, drops and rolls to absorb the shock of the landing. He has done this countless times, that it actually looked smooth. "Stop by sometime and I'll explain in more details later if need be. Right now, I got to get my new partner home, we both need sleep." And that's a wrap Team Gang Beater Uppers! Category:Logs